


Muse

by johnjaedate (johnjaescult)



Series: Muse AU [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lawyer!Jaehyun, M/M, Married Couple, Married!Johnjae, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Seo Youngho | Johnny-centric-ish?, Slight Cum Play, Smut, Taking Pictures During Sex, This is romantic I think?, bulging, photographer!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaescult/pseuds/johnjaedate
Summary: Jaehyun was absolutely glowing and completely fucked out. And Johnny loved it so much. It was art. He wishes time would freeze so he could look at it forever and that's exactly why he takes pictures. He preserves a moment in all its glory by snapping a photo and keeps the story, the emotions, and the moment in tact.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh... this is my first ever Johnjae fic ever (I used to write for exo but it's been forever since I worte sumn) so I hope you guys like it. This is based on my thread on twt about Johnny taking pictures of Jaehyun while they fuck. This isn't proof read and I know it sucks or whatever skskks. Also I have no fucking idea how Ao3 works yet so kskskks

Johnny had always loved taking pictures. It had been his passion since he was younger and now, at the peak of his life, he was blessed to be able to do his passion full time. As a renowned photographer, he’d taken pictures of anything, everything and everyone. Getting photographed by THE Johnny Suh was a benchmark for someone else’s career. Getting him to take your pictures meant you were somebody in this world.

Johnny enjoyed his work very much. He travelled the world, met people of various backgrounds and walks of life and brought their stories to life with just mere captures from his trusty camera. But the public never truly thought he had a muse ever since his name had risen out of nowhere. But it was just the world that didn’t know of his muse.

If anyone asked what he liked taking pictures of the most, he’d automatically say his husband, Jaehyun. Jaehyun was the one who helped him get into photography again when he lost the motivation when they were in college. Jaehyun let him take photos of him and he never complained even though it was overbearing on his part as Johnny was borderline invading his privacy by taking a snapshot of the younger even while he was taking a dump in their old, cramped bathroom in their rented, dingy shoebox apartment. Jaehyun was also the one who bought him his first professional camera after Johnny had pursued photography and left his degree in law while Jaehyun continued, eventually being the breadwinner of their 2-manned family as a lawyer, supporting his struggling photographer of a husband, but never asking for anything back (maybe he asked for a few blow jobs here and there) because he loved Johnny too much to not let the older do what made him happy.

Johnny Suh rose to fame when he had posted a few boudoir shots of a naked Jaehyun, obviously getting fucked but his face cut off from the photographs. Those pictures were considered legendary in Johnny’s career and he took it down at the peak of the picture's popularity, with no reproductions everywhere which made it so renowned and in demand. It was like an urban legend in the photography world and fakes of his photographs were auctioned in high prices. After that, Johnny started to take photographs of other people he personally chose which made his services seem 'exclusive' but Johnny hadn't meant it that way, he liked to give a lot for each project and he takes his time and eventually, his clientele grew to the crème of the crop of society, A-listers and important figures that would pay him massive amounts of money just for him to work his magic on them and he never disappointed.

Despite the front of secrecy and mystery behind his identity in the world of fame and fortune, Johnny was a very private person, which added to his 'mysterious' identity because no one really knew who he was or saw him in real life. He was like a phantom. He was this public figure shrouded with mystery and exclusivity. He’s always behind the camera and never in front of it and he preferred it to be that way.

* * *

The picture that claimed to his fame wasn’t planned. It was just a normal day for him and Jaehyun, making love on the weekend, like now. For the 13 years they’ve been together and 8 years married, their love never changed. Their routine was still the same then but they have never ever grown bored of each other. You could say they were a bit old fashioned. Just a bit.

Every time Johnny drove his cock inside Jaehyun’s waiting hole, he couldn’t ignore the itch of his hands to grab his camera and take endless pictures of his beloved under him. By now, only moans, sounds of breaths, wet skin slapping together and the snapping of Johnny's camera shutter was the only thing that filled their bedroom.

As a lawyer, Jaehyun was stone faced, guarded and intimidating but that wall was broken when he was under Johnny. The older loved seeing him in his most vulnerable, eyes blown, brimming with tears and filled with lust, his gaze communicative; asking, begging, pleading which was something the younger only ever did with him. Jaehyun Suh didn’t beg for anybody except Johnny Suh. Jaehyun will always break his rules for Johnny.

Johnny rolled his hips, hitting Jaehyun’s prostate dead on, making the younger whimper from oversensitivity and overwhelming pleasure, eyes rolling back and mouth slack and _fuck_, Johnny couldn’t stop taking pictures of his pleasured face. He could imagine how good the pictures would turn out after he developed them and the thought just made his hips drive in harder and faster against the younger man’s hips.

“Johnny hyung, _hyung_, I’m about to cum again,” Jaehyun groaned, voice hoarse from the uncontrollable sounds of pleasure he's been making since they started. “Please, please, please,” Jaehyun clutches on his own thighs, nails dragging over the skin of his inner thighs to ground himself, not letting himself get carried away with the pleasure, he can't and won't cum without Johnny's permission.

Johnny could feel Jaehyun was on his last thread of sanity as he felt the tight grip of the Jaehyun’s wet walls grow tighter and tighter around his cock, almost suffocating him with pleasure. Johnny settles his camera on the side, but never letting it go. He leans down and cups Jaehyun’s cheek with his free hand, planting a kiss on Jaehyun’s lips that the latter tries to catch but fails, all the while Johnny’s hips never stops its slow but punctuating thrusts against Jaehyun’s abused prostate. “Go on, sweetheart. Show me how good you are for me.” Johnny whispered, hips moving faster and harder as he bites on the tender skin of Jaehyun's neck, no doubt sucking a bruise on him again.

There it was. _Beautiful_ . Johnny grabbed his camera and started capturing as Jaehyun’s eyes flew open, back arching beautifully and his ass clenches impossibly tighter that Johnny found it hard to work his cock into Jaehyun’s hole. _Absolutely beautiful._

“Beautiful, beautiful,” Johnny chants as he keeps rolling his hips, letting Jaehyun ride his orgasm as he takes more pictures of Jaehyun looking debauched, eyes softened in bliss but the lust and intensity was still there, forever burning despite the tears that made his eyes sparkle in the light and the way his face contorts in so much pleasure just gets to Johnny. Johnny was sure he caught pictures of Jaehyun’s untouched cock spurt thick ropes of his precious cum, decorating his tight torso with ribbons of white.

Jaehyun was absolutely glowing and completely fucked out. And Johnny loved it so much. It was art. He wishes time would freeze so he could look at it forever and that's exactly why he takes pictures. He preserves a moment in all its glory by snapping a photo and keeps the story, the emotions, and the moment intact.

Johnny hasn’t stopped fucking into Jaehyun, making the younger go into overdrive, twitching and body curling with every tap of Johnny’s cock head against his poor prostate. Jaehyun's low baritone groans went lower if it was even possible.

“No more, no more.” Jaehyun chants as he sobs, tears escaping his eyes and dripping down his temple that caught light and it made it seem like small crystals. He’d had enough orgasms tonight. He couldn’t keep count, honestly. Was it his third or fourth?

Johnny pauses, hips stopping but his cock still impaled deep down Jaehyun’s guts. Jaehyun swore he could physically feel Johnny's cock in his throat. “Calm down, baby. Stay with me.” Johnny assures, turning off his camera and setting it beside him, making sure they wouldn’t hit it, though. The older leans down, cock hitting Jaehyun’s sweet spot, making the male below him whimper but Johnny shushes him and brackets his arms around Jaehyun’s head, running his nails gently along Jaehyun's hair, massaging his scalp gently as he leans in to give him a tender, lingering kiss that left the younger breathless when he pulled away. “You’re so good for me, Jaehyun-ah.”

Deep in his post orgasm haze and head still in subspace, he nods and wraps his legs around Johnny’s hips, hands gripping Johnny’s biceps. Jaehyun hums in bliss, dimples showing which Johnny plants small kisses on while Jaehyun rubs small circles on the soft skin of Johnny's arms, “love you.” Jaehyun's ears were still ringing, his heart was beating so fast, still and he was still on orgasm cloud 9 but he just had to say it.

“I love you too, baby.” Johnny whispers and smiles, stealing a quick peck from the youngers lips before leaning back a little, giving himself a perfect view of Jaehyun. He looked so beautiful and he wouldn't change this view for the entire world.

After Jaehyun recovers from his haze, he opens his eyes and the bright light of the room doing horrible for his already blurry eyesight but after a few seconds, his vision regains and he smiles upon seeing his handsome husband smiling down at him. “Did you cum?”

Johnny shakes his head, “I can jack off in the shower later, don’t worry.”

Jaehyun whines, pulling Johnny down until they were chest to chest, Jaehyun’s cum smearing on Johnny’s chest but they both didn't mind. “I want your cum inside me. And then you can take pictures again,” Jaehyun reaches up to peck his lips. “But give me a little time. I’m still sensitive.”

Johnny grins, “of course, baby.” He could wait for Jaehyun even if it meant he couldn't cum for a few hours.

They spend their time kissing until Jaehyun gets hard again and he says he’s ready for Johnny again, which wasn’t a long time. Besides, Johnny was about to bust his nut anyways with the way he was buried inside Jaehyun’s tight, wet heat, walls feeling extra slick from all the lube they used and cum he’s expelled in him from earlier rounds. They both liked it wet. Very wet.

Johnny starts off slow, rolling his hips gently, making sure that Jaehyun didn’t feel any pain through it. It’s been a few rounds and he knows he’s a bit unforgiving when it comes to sex but Jaehyun always takes it like a champ.

The thing about them being together for a long time was how they’ve trained each other’s bodies to each other and the ‘kinks’ they usually do. They both developed short refractory periods from how often they marathon fuck and the multiple rounds because let's face it, one round usually isn’t enough for them. And Johnny can make Jaehyun cum untouched no matter what. It was almost a menace, like right now. Jaehyun was sure he couldn’t cum anymore but as always, Johnny proves him wrong.

This time, it’s quicker but it feels so much better with how Johnny’s warm load just fills his ass. He could physically feel just how warmer and wetter he feels inside and he clenches his ass to feel it which makes Johnny hiss in oversensitivity. Jaehyun loves the feeling of being filled with Johnny's cock but what he loves the most is being filled with Johnny's hot cum. No words could express Jaehyun's want to be filled with Johnny's cum.

"'m so full," Jaehyun murmurs as Johnny hovers over him, their bodies an arm apart. Johnny gets himself settled on his knees and Jaehyun thinks Johnny was about to pull out so Jaehyun holds onto his arm and pulls him closer, wrapping his legs tighter around the older, "Johnny, no."

"How am I gonna get comfortable then?" Johnny chuckles, holding Jaehyun's wrist in comfort. Jaehyun only grumbles at him and closes his eyes, "get comfortable then and I'll take pictures, darling." Johnny could feel Jaehyun’s body limp as soon as the words left his mouth but Jaehyun's ass only grew tighter around his length, buried deep inside the younger. Jaehyun’s body sunk deeper in the mattress, his body relaxing as Johnny grabbed his camera and started to take pictures of him despite Jaehyun never moving.

Johnny’s lens focused on Jaehyun’s body now, from his neck, collarbones and the tops of his shoulders that was usually just left unblemished and mark free, now covered in blotches of purple, blues and red, with matching bites of Johnny’s teeth that extended to Jaehyun’s abs. Jaehyun’s soft, milky skin was like a personal canvas for Johnny's artwork. Some of the fresh ropes of cum landed on Jaehyun’s nipple when he had come untouched again for the fourth or was it the fifth time, solely from Johnny pounding away at his ass.

Johnny snapped away at Jaehyun’s chest, with focus on his nipples. The stray drop of cum that landed on his nipple just made the contrast of his normally pink nipples even more apparent with they way it looks redder and swollen thanks to Johnny ravaging them earlier until it hurt. With his less dominant hand, Johnny hovers his fingers around Jaehyun's right nipple where the stray dot of cum landed and he touches the nipple with his pointer finger, lightly applying pressure that made Jaehyun's breath hitch followed by a whine.

Jaehyun sighs as Johnny starts to smear the cum around his swollen nipple. The wetness made the motion smoother which added to Jaehyun's pleasure and sensitivity. Jaehyun opens his eyes and sees that Johnny hasn't let go of the camera, taking a picture each second that passes. He knows sometimes, Johnny could fill a whole memory card of just Jaehyun and his body.

Johnny moves down on Jaehyun's tight abs, wet with pre-cum and cum, and a small bump to where Johnny's cock was, making Jaehyun's usually tight stomach bulge. He was still a little hard and he feels his dick twitch in interest at the sight. Jaehyun feels it and squeezes his walls around Johnny to warn him. He takes photos in the angle where the small bulging of Jaehyun's stomach could be seen clearly, and at the same time, admiring his lovers body and how he kept the body he had in uni. Even as a busy high profile lawyer, Jaehyun always found time to keep fit, even making Johnny tag along—most of the time.

Now, Johnny moves down and settles comfortably by sitting on his heels as he unwraps Jaehyun's legs around his hips and settles it loosely at his sides. At this angle, Jaehyun's wet, limp cock was at full view, the bottom of his balls covered in cum that escaped from when they were fucking. Johnny continues to snap away as he pushes Jaehyun's legs up until the younger is bent and it gives a clear view of Johnny's cock buried in Jaehyun's pink, wet hole. The base of his shaft and Jaehyun's hole had a ring of cum surrounding it but Johnny lets it be. It couldn't be helped that they were a bit messy in bed.

"I'm pulling out, baby." Johnny warns and Jaehyun just hums in response, his body slack. He was too tired to object to whatever Johnny wanted to do with him.

Johnny bends forward and angles the lens at their connected genitals as he keeps a hold on Jaehyun's thighs, pushing him back so his hole remains at the angle he wants. As soon as Johnny pulls out, a mess of cum and lube drips off from Jaehyun's hole, accompanied with the filthiest slick sound that they've long stopped producing since they stopped fucking. Johnny clicks away with his camera before the first drop of cum cascades down Jaehyun's crack as the younger's asshole closes on air, without Johnny's cock to keep him full.

"Fuck, baby. That's a lot of cum," Johnny whispers under his breath, pushing Jaehyun's thighs back farther to get a good angle but Jaehyun's body was limp and heavy and Johnny could only hold him up for so long.

Hearing the tone in Johnny's voice and the way Johnny's handling him, Jaehyun knows that Johnny's getting a bit impatient so despite the fatigue and soreness of his body, Jaehyun lifts his legs to his chest, folding himself in half and holds onto his thighs, hugging his legs as far as he could, showing off his asshole to Johnny that involuntarily clenches when he hears Johnny's breath hitch.

Now, Johnny could clearly see how pink, puffy and loose Jaehyun's ring of muscle was, gaping from how it was stretched with Johnny's cock earlier, showing a peek of his walls painted in white and in this position, the way his ass was forced to part just made it obvious how he couldn't close it without effort. He was fucking gaping from Johnny's cock. Johnny did that.

"Look how loose you are, baby. Who did this to you?" Johnny asks, throat feeling dry as he took as much pictures he could, seemingly hypnotized by Jaehyun's asshole.

"You, baby. You did this to me. You fucked me loose and full, baby." Jaehyun whines, holding his thighs against his chest tighter. He couldn't afford to get horny again, god damn. "Love feeling full of your cum, Johnny."

Johnny leans down to plant a kiss on Jaehyun's inner thigh, "push that cum out for me, sweetheart." Johnny says as he rubs Jaehyun's thigh, "let me see the cum I put in you, baby boy."

With a moan, Jaehyun's pushes and his hole gapes and a small waterfall of white comes endlessly, landing on their sheets. _Fuck the sheets_, Johnny thinks as he takes continuous shots of Jaehyun's gaping asshole and the cum dripping down. Jaehyun continues to push out everything, moaning with every push. He wanted to keep it in his ass but he wanted to be a good lover for his husband, pushing out everything, even the cum Johnny planted deep inside him.

"Am I good for you?" Jaehyun asks, eyes half lidded as he gazed at Johnny, still pushing out whatever he could.

Johnny looks up from his camera and smiles. He'd had enough pictures for today. He puts away his camera and hovers over Jaehyun and leans down to catch his mouth in a searing kiss. "The best, sweetheart."

* * *

Johnny Suh didn't hold exhibitions much and he sure as hell didn't show his face to the public.

But right now, in one of New York's most exclusive art galleries, he's holding the first ever exhibition he's had since his career started picking up, to celebrate his 7th year as one of the top photographers in the world and finally revealing himself to the general public. All his legendary works were here, including unreleased pictures from previously released collections and photo shoots with important people, and his rose to fame: Jaehyun's boudoir shots.

Back when it was first released, it was untitled, but it seemed fitting now to call that specific collection, 'MUSE'. And as expected, this section of the gallery brought most visitor traffic, all of them, especially his avid fans, wanting to see his most famous and legendary work. But what people didn't expect was the collection was extended with new and updated shots of his 'muse'.

Johnny watches from the side as people looked into the new pictures of his 'muse', sipping on his champagne. He had just been informed that a specific shot of Jaehyun's body contorting in pleasure while Johnny railed him, marks on his body like constellations and mouth swollen and red was bid on by a very well-known Wall Street banker, Kim Doyoung, and he had offered 7 million dollars for it. Johnny's shots didn't come cheap and knowing this was from his most important collection, it was expected that it'd be sold for a few millions.

He feels a bump against his shoulder and Johnny looks to his side to see if it was one of those self-centered pop stars that tried to sweet talk him into taking their pictures and talking him into paying in other ways than cash. Johnny _is_ very attractive and the world wasn’t ready once his identity and face was revealed. Thankfully, he sees his husband Jaehyun, looking extra handsome in his get up with his hair slicked up (think both of them dressed the way they were at Capitol Congress) that he hasn't seen much for the rest of the night.

"Mr. Suh," Jaehyun greets, eyes away from Johnny's and instead looking around them and watching out for people. They've successfully hid their relationships for years with Jaehyun being a high profile lawyer but now that Johnny's revealed who he is, they're even more wary of showing just a sliver of their true relationship.

"Mr. Jung," Johnny replies, smirking as he sips on his champagne, eyes scanning as the surroundings well. It wasn't unusual to see two handsome men talking in these types of occasions but they had to take precautions because both of them were very private people anyways.

"So, do I tell Mr. Kim that you agreed to sell your picture? He says that the payment will be wired immediately. Say the word and it's sold, John." Jaehyun eyes him, as he sips his champagne before looking at his own body hung up on the walls. Johnny treated him like art and that's definitely how he felt at this moment.

"It's your picture, Jae." Johnny raises a brow, "it's you in that picture, in case you forgot."

Jaehyun chuckles, "of course I know, Johnny. But if it was up to me, I wouldn't mind a few million in our accounts for that picture. And besides, we can take more pictures." Jaehyun's voice gets lower as he puts his champagne glass closer to his lips. "Tonight, if you want."

Johnny scoffs, "from the way Mr. Kim was eyeing you tonight, I don't feel settled I'm selling him that picture when you're the one in it. And I'm sure he'd hang that in his bed room so he can jack off to it," Johnny drinks the last of his champagne and grabs a glass from a server's tray who walked past them.

Jaehyun furrowed his brows and faces Johnny this time, "are you forgetting you're my husband? I'm only yours, Johnny. And I truly won't mind going somewhere far away with you with the money we'll get from selling that one picture." Jaehyun frowns, hand sliding down Johnny's back and settling on his hips in comfort.

Johnny huffs, "well, since you want that vacation so bad so tell Mr. Kim to add 2 million more and that's when I'll agree." Johnny watches Jaehyun take out his phone, texting Mr. Kim presumably, with a smile on his face.

"Done." Jaehyun grins, pocketing his phone again. Johnny gets a familiar ding from his phone set to his banking app. The money came through. Right away. Johnny didn't expect Doyoung would agree to add 2 million as it was a bluff from keeping him from buying the picture but then again, the man had been trying to get a hold of him and his works for years.

"Now that you've got what you've wanted, we're going home. No one else is allowed to buy anything from the 'Muse' collection." Johnny says, stern and Jaehyun wanted to laugh and kiss his husband but he stops himself, knowing they're in public.

"Of course." Jaehyun smiles, sliding his hand down next to Johnny's and hooking his pinky with Johnny's. Jaehyun leans in and the other man moves in closer to hear what he has to say. "As your muse, I'll let you take more pictures of me, of course. You don't have to be worried about Doyoung jacking off to my picture because, you, Mr. Suh, are the only one allowed to cum inside me."

Johnny smirks as he comes back to full height, "let's go home, muse."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked this! It'd be nice to see some kudos and comments about what you guys thought about this. I'm @johnjaeamarried on twt and cc! Talk to me! (johnjaecult was taken so rip and idk how to link rip) Let's be friends!
> 
> 190209 update: I edited some parts of the story hehe but no one betas for me so yall are gonna have to ignore my mistakes 🤪


End file.
